


on top

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, Poor Benni, Sly Mats, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to top,” Benni says out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on top

**Author's Note:**

> have been thinking about this plot for a while and finally have the time to write it.   
> Sorry for Benni to be a bit OOC, but I guess he's like that whenever he's around Mats, I suppose? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want to top,” Benni says out of the blue.

If Mats is drinking something, he might spurt it out and wet his shirt right then. He looks at Benni, shock is evident in his face. However, it soon replaces with a grin. “Sure,” he says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “Why not?”

Apparently Benni has to know that when Mats agrees to his opinion oh so easily, the man has something up to his sleeve.

.

.

Benni is sitting on Mats, who is currently lying on the bed. Bending down, he licks the exposed nipple of the lying man. His thought is _finally_. His hand pinches the other one so it won’t feel neglected. Benni is too engrossed with his activity that he doesn’t realize that Mats’ hand is sneaking behind his back.

He squeaks when he feels something is inserted inside him. Suddenly his body feels weak and he stops whatever he was doing before. Right cheek on Mats’ bare broad chest, mouth opens, moaning wantonly. “Ma – ah – Mats.” He tries to call the name of his partner, only to be replied with a simple _‘hmm’._

(Yet the finger – yes, he recognizes _that_ finger from anytime – is playing inside him, teasing him).

The finger knows what it’s doing, deliberately touches the spot that will pleasure him. He tries to glare at a smirking Mats. (Note at the word _try_ because it’s hard to look firm with what he’s feeling right now). “What – argh what are you doing?”

Mats shrugs. His slick finger (damn when did that guy prepare the lube anyway?) is sliding in and out of Benni’s hole. Benni keeps moaning, hands circling around Mats’ neck, too high with the sensation. The lied man now half seated, licking and biting Benni’s ears. “Well, I’m giving you what you want right?”

“This – ahh – there – oh – not what I meant.”

“Oh but Benni,” Mats inserts another two fingers. “You asked to _top me_ , I gave you _exactly_ that. You’re _on top_ of me, matter of fact.” He smirks and by the way his cock is rubbing against Benni’s ass, the latter knows he’s doomed.

He has to learn from the hard way that Mats is one sadistic and sly bastard.

(But he loves the sadistic and sly bastard anyway)

.

.

“Fuck you.”

“Now Benni, it’s not nice to curse, you know.”

“Cheater.”

“Never explain _exactly_ what you wanted anyway, so it’s not really my fault.”

“I don’t mean it like _that_!”

“Well, I didn’t see anyone complaining about _that_ though. In fact, if I could recall, all I remember is someone asking for _more_ and _deeper_.”

“Shut up.”

“Alright, I’ll let you _top_ next time.”

“For real?”

“Yup, you will be _satisfied_ , I’ll make sure of that.”

.

.

But is it that easy as it sounds, is what Benni should have been thinking when he agrees to that. He misses a split second of mischievous smile on Mats’ face.


End file.
